


Love affair at work

by Amne_sia



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Office Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amne_sia/pseuds/Amne_sia
Summary: В обеденный перерыв захотелось секса. Точнее, жесткого траха вне постели. Они выпили кофе из мягкотельных пластиковых стаканчиков, скрылись в мужском туалете. Быстрое совокупление в кабинке с незапертой дверью. Оторвавшиеся пуговицы на кафельном полу, проникновенный минет, ритмичные хрипы...





	

Строгость фасадов элитных бизнес-центров всегда притягивает взор проходящих мимо простых обывателей, чьи каблуки навряд ли когда-нибудь будут цокать по дорогим мраморным полам фойе. А если вдруг приспичит посетить туалет меритократического здания, то девушка, сидящая за ресепшн, чей маникюр, укладка и макияж стоят дороже, чем месячная аренда маленькой однокомнатной квартиры, с важным видом сообщит, что вход возможен только по пропускам или предварительной записи. Поэтому простым смертным остаётся любоваться серыми величественными гигантами с панорамными окнами от пола до потолка только снаружи, думая о том, что чем выше кабинет сотрудника, тем ближе он к небесам, ближе к великолепным Богам самого Олимпа.

  
      Одним из таких зданий Нью-Йорка являлось книжное издательство, пользующееся огромной популярностью даже у политиков и прочих высокопоставленных влиятельных личностей. Они выпускали абсолютно всё, начиная от брошюр и маленьких детских книжек с забавными иллюстрациями и заканчивая мировыми бестселлерами, которые переводились на множество языков и разбирались, как горячие пирожки. Отборный персонал, слаженная работа, дресс-код… Абсолютно всё в этом здании кричало о принадлежности всего его содержимого к некой элите.  
И Магнус Бейн никогда об этом не забывал…  
  
      Даже этим летним солнечным утром, заходя в здание, Магнус снял солнцезащитные очки и зацепил их одной дужкой о карман пиджака с такой элегантностью и пафосом, какой не было подвластно даже… да вообще никому.  
Ещё с юности он привык быть в центре внимания, быть объектом вожделения и причиной мокрых трусов. Даже не так давно перешагнув тридцатилетний возрастной порог, Магнус Бейн был окружён вниманием и лестью, завистниками и обожателями. Его выбор в чём-либо никогда не поддавался ни логике, ни принятым в обществе нормам, будь то выбор обеда, партнёра на ночь или укладки волос.  
Но даже он сам не мог объяснить, почему на работе уже две недели подряд ему на глаза попадался один паренёк. По сравнению с Магнусом, всё ещё мальчишка, лет двадцать, не больше, и постоянно перед глазами. Где бы Бейн не находился, чем бы не занимался, взгляд везде натыкался на взъерошенные смоляные волосы. И не удивительно, что сегодня, заходя в лифт, Магнус столкнулся с юношей лицом к лицу, понимая, что теперь он пропал навсегда. На него смотрели такие невинные глаза, которые можно было бы сравнить только с бездонными озёрами, полными кристально чистой воды, чуть розовые щёки умиляли не меньше, чем видео с маленькими котятами, а казистые тонкие пальцы бережно сжимали кипу рисунков.  
Магнус уже было начал думать, что таких людей в природе вообще не существует, однако вот он — живое исключение.  
  
      Юноша вышел на этаже производственного отдела и скрылся в толпе своих коллег, оставляя Магнусу Бейну лишь лёгкий аромат парфюма…  
Магнусу вообще было не свойственно о ком-то задумываться с маниакальной манией, но эти невинные глазки сделали своё дело. Он даже пару раз зависал над документами, когда мысли уводили его кривой дорожкой в дебри развращённой фантазии. Обычно он с друзьями тусовался в клубах или же цеплял кого-нибудь на более статных вечеринках, но первый раз в жизни Магнусу захотелось секса в обеденный перерыв. Точнее жёсткого траха вне постели.  
  
      И Магнус (может быть) перестал бы думать о мальчишке, если бы не встретил его во время обеденного перерыва в кафетерии издательства.  
Множество столиков на витиеватых ножках с соответствующими им стульями были расставлены в хаотичном порядке, предлагая работникам немного передохнуть от рабочей рутины, сама кухня располагалась вдоль широкой стены, позволяя людям самим делать себе кофе и лёгкие перекусы, а вот что-нибудь посущественнее можно было уже купить в самом кафетерии.  
Юноша же стоял к Бейну спиной, но не узнать его было бы сродни преступлению. До зубной боли хотелось, чтобы он принадлежал ему.  
Магнус всегда знал много способов укротить человека, но предпочитал самый надёжный. Поэтому, не став медлить, направился в сторону приглянувшегося парня, по пути расстёгивая несколько верхних пуговиц своей белоснежной рубашки.  
  
— Привет, сладкий, — лучезарно улыбнулся Магнус, подмечая, как парень заливает чёрный кофе кипятком, даже не добавив туда хотя бы ложку сахара, — ты новенький?  
  
— П-привет, — заикнувшись ответил парень, смущённый таким обращением к своей персоне, — да, пару недель работаю.  
  
— Я Магнус, отдел по работе с иностранными правами, — мужчина постучал пальцем по бейджику на груди.  
  
— Алек, — представился парень в ответ и повторил жест собеседника, постучав по тоненькой пластмассе, висящей на кармане рубашки, — производственный отдел, но я пока только внештатный художник.  
  
— Творческая личность, значит, — улыбнулся Магнус, подступая ближе.  
  
      Он был прекрасно осведомлён о том, какой эффект вызывал у собеседников и даже простых прохожих, какое впечатление оставлял. Ему доставляло огромное удовольствие осознание того, что его хотят абсолютно все, начиная от тринадцатилетних подростков и заканчивая, как минимум, пятидесятилетними статными и высокопоставленными людьми. Но то, как щёки стоящего рядом с ним парня отдавали лёгким румянцем, просто сводило с ума. И Бейн отметил про себя, что это может стать его новым фетишем, в довесок к тем, что уже имелись.  
  
      От того, как Магнус смотрел на юношу, у того, в прямом смысле слова, поджимались пальцы на ногах, а щёки с каждой секундой наливались ещё большим румянцем. Алек, от природы скромный и тихий парень, никак не мог привыкнуть к вниманию и флирту. Друзья даже удивлялись, как он умудрился лишиться девственности. Но факт оставался фактом, и Алека не покидало ощущение, что Магнус просто мечтает его сожрать, обглодав даже косточки и высосав костный мозг.  
Злато-зелёные глаза гипнотизировали, словно удав перед нападением на беззащитного пушистого кролика. Создавалось ощущение, что Магнус видит насквозь, может раздеть одним лишь взглядом и наслаждаться нагим телом в угоду своим фантазиям.  
  
— Расскажи о себе, — вывел Алека из гипноза бархатный голос.  
  
— Да, собственно, нечего мне рассказать. Я не такой уж и интересный, скорее скучный.  
  
— А я так не думаю, ты мне кажешься очень интересным юношей, — Магнус прикусил нижнюю губу и прошёлся по ней зубами, наслаждаясь тем, как губы Алека обхватывали края пластикового стаканчика, как дёргался кадык, когда тот глотал обжигающую чёрную жидкость, — у твоего отдела бывает очень жёсткий график, твоя девушка не возражает?  
  
      Алек спрятал взгляд, делая очередной глоток.  
  
— Эээ… нет, у меня нет девушки.  
  
— А парень? — улыбнулся Бейн одним уголком губ, по взгляду парня понимая, что попал в цель.  
  
— Нет… эээ… парня тоже нет, слушай, я, наверное, пойду, мне ещё… ЧЁРТ…  
  
      Алек засуетился, начиная паниковать от подобных вопросов, и пролил остатки кофе на стол, пачкая при этом рукав рубашки. Перед друзьями и семьёй в своей ориентации Алек признался уже давно, но вот на новом месте работы не горел желанием, чтобы об этом узнали в первые недели его трудоустройства.  
Выкинув стаканчик в мусорное ведро и вытерев стол бумажным полотенцем, Алек, даже не удосужившись попрощаться, убежал прямиком в мужской туалет, чтобы попробовать застирать пятно. Но даже удаляясь от Магнуса всё дальше, он продолжал ощущать на себе прожигающий взгляд раскосых завораживающих глаз.  
  


***

  
— Отлично, выставить себя придурком… молодец, Лайтвуд, — бубнел парень себе под нос, стараясь избавиться от коричневого пятна, — как же это в твоём стиле…  
  
      Парень был так увлечён самобичеванием, что даже не заметил, когда рядом с ним вновь оказался Бейн. Он стоял непозволительно близко, нагло врываясь в личное пространство, но сам при этом чувствовал себя вполне комфортно. Его взгляд скользил по фигуре брюнета, вверх-вниз, жадно сканируя каждый кусочек, предвкушая.  
Магнус перекрыл в кране воду, когда Лайтвуд начал отжимать ткань от лишней влаги. Он сделал ещё шаг навстречу, вынуждая парня попятиться назад, наступал медленно, склонив голову набок, словно что-то просчитывая. Его заводили лёгкий страх и непонимание в глазах глубокого голубого цвета, расширенные зрачки и тяжёлое дыхание юноши.  
  
— Ч-что… что ты делаешь? — спросил Алек, стараясь скрыть дрожь в голосе.  
  
— У меня в голове, — решил признаться Магнус, ведя пальцем по груди Лайтвуда, задевая каждую пуговицу, — и даже чуть ниже, созрели прекрасные, хоть и немного неприличные планы.  
  
      Бейн, словно хищник, уверенный в своей победе, ухмыльнулся, когда брюнет впечатался спиной в кафельную стену, загоняя себя в ловушку и заранее обрекая на поражение. Где-то на подсознании Алек понимал, что нужно оттолкнуть, запротестовать или хотя бы заверещать, как маленькая девчонка, чтобы сюда сбежались коллеги, гонимые любопытством, но было одно «но»… Он не хотел этого делать. Это он был гоним любопытством и сладостным предвкушением, которые перекрывали всё: страх, неуверенность, волнение…  
  
      Но Алек всё равно немного опешил, растерялся и даже впал в лёгкий ступор, когда почувствовал мягкость и теплоту чужих губ. Власть — первое, что ощущалось в этом поцелуе. Безграничная власть — как над телом, так и над разумом — опьяняла, дурманила, заволакивала каждый нерв тёплой патокой. От того, как чужой язык проходился по собственному языку, нёбу, губам, всё тело прошибало мелкой дрожью, концентрируя жар и тягучее желание внизу живота.  
Магнус выдернул края рубашки, заправленные в брюки, и пробрался под неё, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, болезненно, но приятно царапая короткими ногтями, перекатывая твёрдые возбуждённые соски между большим и указательным пальцем. Каждое прикосновение, каждая ласка отдавались дикой ломкой, казалось, что даже кости начинает выкручивать, как при экзорцизме. Не будь Алек зажат между стеной и разгорячённым мужчиной, то валялся бы уже где-нибудь под раковиной, пуская слюни в беспамятстве.  
  
      Даже сейчас всё происходило, как в тумане. Любой звук отдавался звоном в ушах, как будто был не из этой вселенной, был прямиком из какой-то другой параллели. Ощущение нереальности происходящего выбивало из колеи, заставляло сомневаться в любом своём действии, поэтому Алек покорно принимал каждую ласку, сжимая чужие плечи.  
Из этого транса Лайтвуда смог вывести только звук рвущейся на нём рубашки, когда Магнус, просунув пальцы между пуговиц, рванул полы в разные стороны. По начищенной плитке сразу же рассыпались пуговицы, словно сухой горох, призывающий домашнюю птицу к обеду. На рубашке же остались лишь дырочки и ошмётки ниток.  
  
— У меня есть запасная, — прошептал Магнус, увидев в голубых глазах смесь из удивления, шока и непонимания того, как он теперь будет ходить в такой рубашке до конца рабочего дня, — а потом я всё возмещу, обещаю.  
  
      Магнус беззастенчиво скользнул рукой по бедру юноши, сжимая его и закидывая себе на талию. Между телами не осталось и жалкого миллиметра, даже маленький муравьишка в кожаных штанишках не смог бы протиснуться. Такая интимная близость выбивала из колеи привыкшего к размеренному и спокойному образу жизни Лайтвуда. Особенно когда Магнус толкнулся бедрами вперёд, задевая своим бугорком стояк Алека. Брюнет на рефлексе закинул голову назад, доверчиво подставляя открытую и беззащитную шею под острые белые зубы.  
От того, как Бейн покусывал и зализывал тонкую кожу, глаза брюнета закатывались сами собой, а с губ слетали пошлые стоны, полные желания и одновременно отчаяния от того, что он был не в состоянии дать отпор опытному соблазнителю.  
  
      Казалось, воздух накалился до такой степени, что если разбить яйцо, то оно превратиться в глазунью ещё до того, как коснётся пола, даже удавка галстука порой так не душила, как в данный момент с этим превосходно справлялось воздушное пространство. Если бы ещё и стены начали надвигаться, то можно было бы запросто заработать клаустрофобию и отдавать бешеные деньги за консультации у психиатра.  
  
— Ты ведь не против продолжить прямо сейчас, — сорвалось с губ Магнуса, а свободная рука скользнула по ягодицам, сквозь ткань надавливая между половинками.  
  
      Это был не вопрос, а банальная констатация факта, но Алек всё равно, зажмурив глаза, резко закивал. Усмехнувшись, Магнус схватил Лайтвуда за ворот рубашки и втянул в ближайшую кабинку, даже не удосужившись запереть ту на защелку.  
Он притянул мальчишку к себе, резко сталкивая их губы вместе, отчего Алек случайно прикусил Бейну губу и прошёлся по ней языком, слизывая маленькую капельку крови. Будь он вампиром, то уже давно бы слетел с катушек, потому что, ощутив на языке вкус чужой крови, не смог сдержать даже тихий стон наслаждения.  
  
      Бейн быстро расправился с ремнём на своих брюках и, надавив брюнету на плечи, мысленно приказал ему опуститься на колени. То, как снизу вверх смотрел на него растрёпанный, с искусанными губами Лайтвуд, то, сколько восторга вперемешку со смущением было в его глазах, то, с какой лёгкостью тот ему покорился… Магнус чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, который пришёл в зоомагазин и приглядел себе маленькую зверушку, которую тот час же захотелось забрать домой, отогреть, приласкать, назвать своей.  
Магнус погладил Алека по щеке и, обхватив пальцами подбородок, притянул ближе к паху.  
  
— Давай, — выдохнул Магнус, облизывая губы, — попробуй его.  
  
      Алек прильнул к бугорку, давно выпирающему под брюками, и легонько прикусил, скользя зубами по ткани. Где-то сверху раздалось тихое _«Блять»_ , и юноше это неимоверно польстило, вызывая довольную улыбку. Дрожащими пальцами брюнет потянулся к кромке и, ухватившись за неё, освободил изнывающую от желания плоть от лишних слоёв одежды. Рот моментально наполнился вязкой слюной, которую Лайтвуду с трудом удалось сглотнуть из-за стоящего в горле кома. Изящными пальцами юный художник обхватил член и прошёлся им по опухшим губам, размазывая капельку смазки, чем вызвал громкий и пошлый стон у наблюдавшего за происходящим Бейна.  
  
— Какая же ты всё-таки сучка, — прошипел Магнус, пропуская между пальцами шелковистые чёрные пряди волос и безжалостно их оттягивая.  
  
      Алек накрыл губами твёрдую плоть, не переставая играть с набухшей головкой языком, обводить по кругу, еле ощутимо прикусывать. Он двигался медленно, бережно, стараясь растянуть удовольствие, но чужие руки, всё ещё не отпускающие волосы из цепкой хватки, были немного иного мнения.  
Магнус взялся контролировать всё сам и направлял голову любовника так, как ему было нужно. Быстро. Грубо. Глубоко. Ощущать лёгкое сопротивление и то, как чужой нос касался кожи, было волшебно. Тяжёлое сопение и причмокивания казались сказочной музыкой и ангельским хором, которые заволакивали разум божественным упоением. Руки Алека уже давно соскользнули со стройных смуглых бёдер и упирались в стенку туалетной кабинки, царапая её короткими ногтями.  
  
      Магнус понимал, что долго он так не продержится, а ведь это должно было быть всего лишь началом, поэтому, доведя себя до самого края, когда его должно было вот-вот накрыть восхитительным оргазмом, толкнулся в податливый рот последний раз, упираясь головкой в стенку горла. Переждать «бурю» оказалось сложнее, чем Бейн предполагал, но в итоге, когда его чуть-чуть отпустило, он отпустил голову парня, давая ему возможность подняться с колен.  
  
— Скромному, тихому мальчику нравится, когда его таскают, как портовую шлюху, да? — довольно прошептал Магнус, вытирая слюну с губ и подбородка Алека. — Такой грязный мальчик иллюстрирует детские книжки?  
  
      Торчащие в разные стороны волосы, опухшие красные губы, озорной огонёк в глазах. Если бы Бейн умел рисовать, то плюнул бы на всё, лишь бы успеть запечатлеть этот шедевр на бумаге. Какая «Свобода, ведущая народ», какой «Девятый вал»? * О чём вы? Вот какие творения должны выставляться в музеях, вот какие шедевры нужно восхвалять.  
  
— Прекрасный, — простонал Бейн и, не разрывая зрительный контакт, расстегнул парню брюки, спуская их до щиколоток, — восхитительный…  
  
      Магнус привык заниматься сексом в своём лофте либо в какой-нибудь гостинице, окутываемый интимом, оставаясь с партнёром тет-а-тет (и даже неважно каким извращениям он поддавался), и всегда присутствовала нотка романтики, утончённости, но тут, на работе, в кабинке туалета…  
Это определённо подстёгивало, придавало остроту и пикантность, а Алек с разведёнными, на сколько это позволяли опущенные брюки, ногами, опирающийся на бочок унитаза, стал просто апогеем всего происходящего. От такой картины попросту перехватывало дыхание, как на американских горках, резко скатывающихся вниз.  
  
      Бейн огладил упругую ягодицу, большим пальцем дразня чувствительное колечко мышц, и, сплюнув немного слюны между половинками, растёр её пульсирующей в ожидании головкой. Он входил медленно, понимая, что парень не растянут, а слюна не самый идеальный лубрикант на свете, задерживался, чтобы дать партнёру привыкнуть, заботился. Хотя сам изнывал от дикого желания натянуть юношу по самое основание, чтобы тот кричал и умолял его повторить.  
Магнус привык именно _получать_ от секса удовольствие, партнёр всегда был на втором плане, но сейчас хотелось именно _отдавать_. Может с силой, с надрывом, грубо и неистово, но всё же отдавать.  
  
      От того, как под ним тяжело дышал, сопел и всхлипывал парень, у Бейна просто вставали дыбом волосы, наверное даже там, где их никогда и не было, а последние тормоза сносило напрочь, повертев на прощание средним пальцем.  
Магнусу казалось, что первый толчок в это изумительное смиренное тело он запомнит навсегда, и даже если это их последняя встреча, то в памяти непременно будут всплывать эти ощущения, эти кадры, эти чувства.  
Не хотелось думать о том, что это больше не повторится.  
Нет, обязательно повторится.  
Никто больше не должен владеть таким прекрасным экземпляром. Только Магнус Бейн.  
  
      Всё казалось таким приторно-идеальным, что только крепким чаем запивать. Алек подмахивал навстречу каждому движению, каждое проникновение одаривал грязным стоном. Блять, если бы Магнус был пропитым до мозга костей романтиком, то обязательно написал бы оды о том, как его член эталонно, безукоризненно, образцово раздвигал стенки и проезжался по простате.  
Их ритмичные хрипы разлетались по всему помещению, и парни даже забыли о том, что, как минимум на этом этаже, они находятся вовсе не одни.  
  
      Магнус благодарил природную интуицию и прекрасный слух за то, что когда дверь в туалет отворилась, он ловко закрыл художнику рот ладонью и на мгновение замер, стараясь не выдавать их присутствия.  
Каждый звук отдавался звонким эхом: маленькие каблуки мужских туфель, отстукивающие по плитке, скрип двери, щелчок замка, звучное журчание… Романтично, мечтательно…  
  
      Магнус почувствовал, как парень под ним начал трястись, сдерживая смех, и не придумал ничего интересней и забавней, как толкнуться в парня ещё разок, лукаво улыбаясь, когда увидел, как тот закатил глаза.  
  
      Непрошеный гость, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, отправился вымыть руки, и Алек признал в нём своего друга Джейса, который только сегодня по дороге на работу мычал эту треклятую песню, чем неимоверно взбесил.  
Вода в кране перекрылась, и наступила подозрительная, давящая на мозг, секундная тишина.  
  
— Алек? — спросил Джейс, повертев в руке бейджик Лайтвуда, — Алек, ты здесь? Я бейдж твой нашёл.  
  
— Мммм… — только и смог простонать брюнет в ладонь Магнуса, когда тот специально медленно толкнулся в него, второй рукой удерживая за тазовые косточки, и также медленно вышел, оставив «в плену» лишь головку.  
  
— Боже, только не говори, что ты ел стряпню Иззи.  
  
      Ладонь Магнуса с силой вжималась в губы и щёки, рискуя оставить на коже синяки, а указательный палец находился в опасной близости от носа, слегка перекрывая дыхание. Единственный способ коммуникации, который мог позволить себе Лайтвуд в этой ситуации — это всхлипы и жалкое бормотание. И без того бледные пальцы становились ещё белее, впиваясь в крышку бочка унитаза, когда Бейн решил впиться зубами в загривок брюнета, словно кот в мартовскую пору.  
Алек бы с удовольствием отбрил Джейса каким-нибудь остроумным ответом, будь у него такая возможность, но за неимением таковой пришлось только просопеть, опаляя бронзовую кожу горячим выдохом.  
  
— Ладно, чувак, оставлю тебя наедине со своими страданиями, — усмехнулся Джейс, — но к вечеру чтобы пришёл в себя, наш ужин всё ещё в силе.  
  
      Когда дверь с характерным для неё щелчком закрылась, скрывая за собой блондинистую шевелюру, Магнус скользнул ладонью с губ и обвил пальцами подбородок, запрокидывая голову Лайтвуда назад. Бейн наслаждался стоном, сорвавшимся с губ любовника и эхом расползающимся по всему помещению, но именно в этот момент, словно по велению судьбы, Джейс вернулся обратно в туалет.  
  
— Я… Я тут… Я твой бейджик оставлю на раковине, — быстро пролепетал блондин и постарался как можно быстрее ретироваться.  
  
      И всё это было бы безумно смешно, если бы не было так стыдно. Но весь стыд, на удивление самого брюнета, быстро отошёл на задний план, когда Магнус вновь потянул голову Алека назад, вынуждая того прогибаться в пояснице ещё больше. Всё сильнее впиваясь пальцами в кожу, медленно, словно хотел сложить бедного мальчика пополам, но тот как маленький щеночек льнул к каждому прикосновению, грубой ласке, получая невероятный кайф, доселе неведомый. Где-то внутри непривычно ёкало от осознания, что подобные «телесные повреждения» вполне совместимы с последующим счастьем и восторгом, и от них Лайтвуд не намеревался отказываться.  
  
— Значит, — прошипел Бейн так, словно не разжимал челюсть, — на ужин собрался?  
  
      Сильный, размашистый толчок напомнил брюнету, что они не просто так здесь стоят.  
  
— Ты ещё скажи, что это твой парень, которого у тебя якобы нет, — Магнус толкнулся ещё раз, всё так же грубо и свирепо, пуская по позвоночнику лёгкую и приятную боль.  
  
— Нет… — Алек всхлипнул, чувствуя, как головка члена вновь неистово прошлась по бугорку простаты.  
  
— Ты мой. Понял? — Бейн наклонился к уху любовника, впиваясь зубами в ушную раковину с такой силой, что тот болезненно вскрикнул, сжимая обласканные мышцы вокруг чужой плоти.  
  
      И снова толчок. Точное попадание в цель. Грубо. Сладко. На грани.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Повтори.  
  
— Да! Да… Я твой, Магнус…  
  
      Алек никак не мог вспомнить, когда ему было так хорошо последний раз. Наверное, потому что ещё никогда. Никогда его вот так нагло, бессовестно, мучительно-сладко никто не брал. От ощущения того, как член Магнуса скользил по стенкам ануса, можно было запросто отключиться, выпасть из реальности, хотя бы на мгновение, на долю секунды. Вкушать каждый стон, раздающийся позади, блаженствовать от того, как чужие пальцы путались в волосах и оттягивали густые пряди с диким остервенением, собственничеством.  
  
      Магнус увеличил скорость, натягивая Лайтвуда на себя чуть ли не по самые яйца и упиваясь тем, как звонкие шлепки разносились по кабинке, пробираясь за её пределы и впечатываясь в кафельные стены, заползая в каждую щель, в каждую трещинку. Навсегда.  
Почувствовав, как ноги парня начинают подкашиваться, Бейн ухватил его за бедра обеими руками, бережно придерживая, но даже не думая сбавлять ни скорость, ни амплитуду вхождения в такое уже полюбившееся тело. Внизу живота безбожно горело, предупреждая о приближении желанной, как мороженое в знойный летний день, разрядки.  
Возвращаясь к животным инстинктам, хотелось пометить мальчишку, окропить его сладкую задницу своим семенем, прикусить тонкую кожу, чтобы ощутить на губах металлический вкус его крови, его хотелось всего, без остатка.  
  
      Магнус чувствовал, как парень в его руках начинает дрожать, а мышцы сокращаться, словно у человека, мечущегося в агонии. Стоны давно превратились в быстрое сопение и тихие всхлипы, которые мастерски скрывали рвущиеся наружу стоны. Не будь парни в офисном туалете, то уже срывали бы голос от криков, а потом ещё два дня принимали лекарство, залечивая саднящее горло. Но даже такой человек, как Магнус, не имеющий абсолютно никаких комплексов, понимал, что начальство вряд ли одобрит такого рода обеденный перерыв.  
Поэтому когда Алек в очередной раз сжал своей задницей достоинство Магнуса, кончая на пол, так к себе ни разу не прикоснувшись, тот лишь запрокинул голову назад, приоткрывая рот в немом крике. Дыхание резко перехватило, и из-за недостатка кислорода перед глазами попросту заплясали блестящие звездочки, от которых даже сам Дисней обзавидовался бы зелёной завистью.  
  
      Ещё даже не выйдя из Алека, Магнус припал носом к ямкам на пояснице и лениво повёл вверх, собирая с кожи запах пота и свежего секса.  
Он бережно усадил Алека на унитаз, поставив колено между его разведённых ног, небрежно провёл большим пальцем по нижней губе, оттягивая её, и смазано поцеловал, сразу же пробираясь в рот языком. Мокро. Жарко. Пошло.  
По виску скатилась капелька пота, и именно она казалась вишенкой на торте, ведя мокрую дорожку к линии подбородка.  
  
— Теперь ты только мой, — нежно прошептал Магнус в миллиметре от губ, и от такого контраста в поведении Алека повело ещё больше, — запомни это. Ты. Только. Мой.  
  
_________________________________  
*Картина Эжен Делакруа «Свобода, ведущая народ» 1830. Делакруа создал картину по мотивам июльской революции 1830 года во Франции.  
*Картина Ивана Айвазовского «Девятый вал» 1850. Живописец изображает море после сильнейшего ночного шторма и людей, потерпевших кораблекрушение.


End file.
